


Warmth

by megolas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas





	Warmth

The bed is rumpled and Draco can feel the dip in the mattress where Harry lies buried under the sheets and blankets gently snoring. He can see the rise and fall of the chest and feel the tightening of the skin across the ribs with each upward breath.

Licking his lips he can feel the sore spots in the corner of his mouth where teeth nipped and sucked. Almost hard enough to break the skin and bring blood pooling to the surface but not quite. His skin smells of sex and salt and something that doesn't belong to him. Innocence? Perhaps.

He can't remember how they got here. He only remembers harsh stolen kisses in dark corners, watched only by statues and pictures of people long dead, hands that grasped shoulders and slid under clothes to touch and stoke skin. Lips that covered and trailed paths down unmarked skin until teeth came out and left little red marks that would darken and stain before fading. He remembers skin sliding across skin, fingers probing places that caused unaccustomed warmth to flow up his spine before settling in the pit of his stomach. Warmth and wetness in equal measures and a feeling he couldn't quite identify.

Harry stretches in sleep and whimpers from the lack of contact, before curling back into the curve of Draco's body. He freezes, suddenly wanting to move but he *can't*. So he wraps his arms around him and feels that warmth again as he falls back to sleep.


End file.
